RED
by HashtagMC
Summary: Reyna and Rachel get to know each other at the ride towards Camp Jupiter, and eventually discover their feelings for each other. I know, I suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm sure that there will be swearing sooner or later, and I'm better safe than sorry. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Author's note (AN):** How long does a ride from Long Island to San Francisco take? Four days? Five? Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes Of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Reyna**

Reyna felt a bit sad when the legion left Camp Half-Blood. They had spend a week with their new, Greek friends, but it was time to return to Camp Jupiter. Octavian had done a lot of damage that had to be repaired. Not only he had dismissed some loyal officers, but he had also allowed, sorry, _scum_ like Bryce Lawrence the join the legion (again).

Coincidence or not, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Greek oracle, sat on the co-driver's seat as they drove towards California. Reyna knew that she acted very cliché, but she turned the hi-fi on and selected _California_ from the track list.

"We didn't really had time to talk the last time, and since we're going to spend a lot of time with each other until the Sibylline Books are reconstructed, we could as well try to get to know each other" she said. Rachel nodded. "Mind telling me how you became the oracle?" Reyna asked. "Well, I became the oracle after we had saved the world from Kronos, and I was there because I had had visions and weird dreams, and before that I had led Percy and Annabeth through the Labyrinth, because I could see through the mist, and we had met after he fought a bunch of skeletons at the Hoover dam" Reyna was confused. "Wait, wait, wait. Could you just start at the beginning?"

Rachel smiled. "Alright then."

"I have always seen more than most people. When I was younger, I saw that not all people were what they seemed to be, but nobody believes a five-year-old girl who claims that there are monsters. When I was seven, I realized that no one else could see the things I saw, and I began to think that I was insane. But I didn't tell anybody, because my family is very rich, and my father only cares about our reputation.

Three years ago, my class was visiting the Hoover dam, and while I was on the toilet, a fourteen-year-old guy barged into the room and almost killed me with a sword. An he was totally stunned when I told him that I could _see_ the sword. He tried to convince me that he was holding a pen, but we were interrupted when he had to hide from a few really strange skeleton guys. I saved his ass and told them that he had run the other direction, and once they were gone he ran away. I was sure I'd never see him again. That was the first time I met Percy.

One year later, it was my first day on a new school, I saw him again. And not only him, but two creepy monster girls, like vampires." " _Empusae_ " "Right. We had to run away after he killed them, and we met this friend of him, Annabeth. She was really angry when she saw me. Percy was totally oblivious of what was going on, but it was obvious that she liked him, like _that_ way. I'm not sure if _she_ knew it, though. Anyways, I wrote my phone number on his hand and told him to call me.

A few weeks later, we met in New York, and he told me that he needed my help, because I could see through the _mist_ , so I could lead him and Annabeth through some labyrinth. We met Daedalus' and he told us that he had given Luke, who was working for Kronos, what he needed to get to Camp Half-Blood via the Labyrinth, but he was betrayed by Kronos and we had to flee. In the end, I threw a blue plastic brush into Kronos' eye, and thanks to Daedalus and this creepy guy, Nico, the camp could be saved, and this Daedalus guy killed himself to destroy the labyrinth.

I stayed in touch with Percy, and a year later, we were almost dating, but he had to leave so he could save the world. Around that time, the dreams and visions returned. I drew pictures in my sleep, they showed this guy, Luke, who was now possessed by Kronos, as a child, and I had visions, my hands wrote sentences in Ancient Greek, such things. And then I had a vision that Percy was in danger, and I traveled back to New York, but the city was attacked by Kronos who had forced all mortals to sleep, and my pilot fell asleep, but Annabeth saved me. Anyways, I told Percy what I had dreamt. It was one sentence: _Perseus, you are not the hero_.

Percy took me to Mount Olympus, and I realized that I wasn't _attracted_ to him, that I didn't like him _that_ way. And I told him that. He looked a bit pissed, but I've always been very straightforward, no beating around the bush.

The camp won the war, and Percy, Annabeth and Grover fought Kronos. And Kronos hurt Annabeth, and for a second the personality of the guy whom the body had belonged to before was in control, because he had been a friend of Annabeth's before the war. And Percy gave him a knife and he killed himself and took Kronos with him. At least, that's what I've been told.

You know, until that day, the oracle had resided inside a corpse, because Hades had cursed the oracle, long story, anyways, I had a vision that the curse was gone and after I had talked to Chiron, I took Percy's Pegasus and flew to Camp Half-Blood. And the oracle accepted me as its new host, and I immediately fell unconscious and recited a new prophecy, the one that the Romans call the _Prophecy of the Seven_."

Reyna was a bit overwhelmed. This sixteen-yeard-old teenage girl had been through more than most people in a whole lifetime. She had just experienced two wars, and she was still happy and able to laugh, unlike Nico. That thought made Reyna sad. Weaker people than her might have broken down when they would learn that they were living in a world full of monsters, gods, and other mythological creatures. Reyna admired Rachel for being so strong and self-assured.

"Thanks." Reyna was confused. "Wait, did I voice this thought?" She could feel her face redden. "Yup. You did." _Oh crap._

"So, now that I have told you my story, would you tell me yours?"

"Sure. I was born in Puerto Rico…"


	2. Diaries

**Diary of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano**

 _I don't know why I had the idea to write a diary. It seems a bit cliché, the praetor and her secret diary. Aw, screw it. I'll just gonna write this._

 _The Greek oracle, Rachel Dare, truly made an impression. We talked a lot today, about our past, about the friendship between the camps, about Octavian's and Leo Valdez' deaths, and about prophecies. Apparently, she proclaimed the prophecy known as the_ Prophecy of the Seven _, that we Romans know since eons, only last year. It's hard to believe._

 _And somehow, I often seem to end up thinking about her. She is really admirable, always funny, self-assured, and very straightforward. Calls a spade a spade. And on top of that, she is experienced in arts. I admire her, and I was_ so _embarrassed when I found that I had said that loud. But she was just, like,_ thanks _, as if people would compliment her every day._

 _Why do I care and think so much about her? Sure, as praetor it's my job to build a friendship with the Greeks and their emissaries (i.e. Tyson, Ella and Rachel), but the last times I found so many admirable characteristics united in one person were when I met Jason and Percy. I am not falling in love, am I? Besides, both me and her are supposed to be straight, considering that I tried to and she actually_ did _date Percy Jackson._

 _And another thing: If you, whoever you might be, somehow read this, I'll make sure that Nico di Angelo himself sends you to the fields of punishment. I am_ not _joking._

 **Reyna**

Reyna closed the book and stored it in her backpack. While she had been writing her first diary entry, the legion build up a camp, including a palisade and a moat. Reyna cracked a smile. With all due respect to the Greeks, Roman engineers were still unbeaten when it came to building something in a brief time span.

After dinner, Reyna stopped by Rachel's tent. "That might sound stupid, but would you lend me a hair-brush?" Rachel smiled and handed Reyna her blue plastic brush. Reyna's eyes widened. "Is that-" "Yup. This thing hit Kronos in the eye." Reyna was impressed. "You are full of surprises, oracle."

The next morning, Reyna allowed Rachel to drive their car. Rachel had told her that she had passed her driving test between the two wars, and for a girl who had survived two wars, led a group of demigods through a magic labyrinth, and beaten the Lord of Time with a brush, driving an SUV was not much of a challenge.

Reyna told Rachel that Octavian hadn't always been such an idiot. "You know, there was a time when he sincerely cared about the camp, but he slightly changed. One day I thought 'that's not the Octavian I once knew'. The power spoiled him." They discussed whether or not Octavian would be send to the fields of punishment or not. Reyna took the view that he was responsible for Leo Valdez' death and thus would be send there, while Rachel argued that he might have helped to defeat Gaea, and thus had a chance to reach Asphodel. After a while they both ran out of arguments and got bored.

They talked about themselves instead, but they didn't find many similarities. Both of them had once fallen in love with Percy Jackson. Both of them had a very _uncommon_ taste in music, Rachel liked the Frank Sinatra vinyls that Chiron kept at the Big House, and Reyna listened to Elvis Presley music when no one else was in the same room. But beyond that, they were as different as could be. Rachel spent a few months of the year at Camp Half-Blood, participated in youth work and modern arts projects, and attended a finishing school, while Reyna spent the whole year at Camp Jupiter, attended sessions of the senate, and barely ever smiled.

There wasn't much to do during the next three days. They alternated with driving, read books or listened to music. Reyna was glad when the skyline of San Francisco appeared in front of them. Five days of driving and sleeping in tents were four days too much for her liking. Not that she couldn't bear it, of course she could. But that didn't mean she _liked_ it.

 **Diary of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano**

 _Yesterday we have reached Camp Jupiter. Finally home._

 _The reception wasn't all nice. Octavian has still many supporters at camp and in New Rome. For them, he died as a martyr. It won't be easy to deal with them. Frank set up guards around the_ principia _._

 _I'm surprised how much Zhang has changed. Gone is the clumsy, insecure teenager. The same goes for Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto or not, the legion respects her now. She radiates self-confidence and strength. The former outcasts have shown their true selves and proven to be born leaders. She'll make a good successor if I ever step down, or die._

 _Frank has refused to move into the praetor's house, the one that has been inhabited by Jason. He insists that he belongs with his troops. And I seem to be the only one who minds about that. Fine from me. He can sleep in the centurion's room, together with Dakota and Hazel. If they don't mind, that is._

 _Rachel Dare and Ella, with a little help from the harpy's boyfriend, Tyson (I don't get used to the thought of a harpy and a cyclopes – a_ good _cyclops – being a couple), have begun to reconstruct the Sibylline Books. They write everything down that the harpy says and compare it to the fragments of the books that have been recovered. It is a painstaking and tedious work, and I don't envy them. On top of that, they have to work in Jupiter's temple. This place is creepy. As if it weren't enough that the intimidating statue of Lord Jupiter stares at them, but the place is filled with the reminiscence of Octavian. This will take_ years _, at the very least. But Delphi is still silent, so the Sibylline Books might be our only chance._


	3. Fever

**AN:** I played Rick Riordan and ended this chapter with a cliffhanger (boo!). Enjoy reading, and please review!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Reyna**

Reyna sat on the praetor's chair, eyes closed, and thought about the past day. A few hardcore supporter's of the deceased Octavian had gathered in front of the _principia_ and had demanded the annihilation of Camp Half-Blood, and Reyna tried to come up with a way to deal with them without putting too much effort into it. On top of that, she had a terrible headache. She felt just _sick_.

"You look really stupid right now, do you know that?" Reyna opened her eyes. "Rachel Dare. Straightforward as always. What do you want?" People who didn't know Rachel Dare would've been taken aback or even been insulted, but Reyna had gotten used to it. Rachel didn't seem to bother with things such as politeness, she just said _what_ she thought _when_ she thought it. Reyna didn't mind anymore, in fact, is was nice to have at least one person around who was completely honest.

"Tyson and Ella are going to San Francsico for a day off, together with Mrs. O'Leary, would you explain to Tyson why he can't take Hannibal with him? He won't believe me that a full-grown pachyderm would draw way too much unwanted attention. Even the mist can't hide this elephant, especially since he's not a mythological creature."

Reyna sighed. "Sure. Anything else?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You've been so dense for the last few days, what's bothering you? I know that something is on your mind. Even if I can't help you, just _tell_ me. That's what friends are for." _Friends_. It sounded strange, but it was right, during the last few months, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had become friends. Green eyes met black eyes, and Reyna sighed in surrender. "Fine.

The majority of the Romans is happy about the friendship between our two camps, but there are certain elements who would rather see Camp Half-Blood in ruins. I don't know if you noticed, but yesterday a few idiots demanded that we'd destroy the camp. They're too few to be dangerous, but too much to simply ignore them."

Rachel nodded. "See? Was it so hard to tell me? You could've as well told me a week before, when I first asked you what's wrong. Or yesterday, when Hazel asked you if there's a problem. Or today at breakfast, when your _co-praetor_ (emphasis on these words) Frank Zhang asked you. Heck, even Tyson and Dakota noticed that you're not yourself, and one of them is always drunk and the other one is, mentally, about eight years old." Reyna was speechless. Had it been that obvious? "You're right. I'm sorry and everything. I should have trusted you and told you about it. You're satisfied now?" Rachel nodded.

But the anti-Greek protests weren't the only thing that was on Reyna's mind. A certain person with red hair and green eyes had her share on Reyna's mental condition as well. Three months after Rachel's arrival at Camp Jupiter, Reyna still wasn't sure what she felt for the Greek oracle. At least friendship, that much she knew. But maybe even… a _crush_? She wiped that thought away. Sure, she couldn't deny that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was pretty. And friendly. And admirable patient, smart, funny, talented – okay, Reyna wasn't sure if she really just felt _friendship_ , but she suspected it rather was _attraction_.

Reyna's thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's voice. "Earth to Ramirez-Arellano, are you there? Houston, we have a problem. Orbiter Praetor I is out of energy." "I'm fine, Dare." she snapped. "No, you're not. You just zoned out for five minutes. Are you sure you're not sick?" She put her hand on Reyna's forehead, and Reyna flinched at the unfamiliar touch. Her heartbeat sped up by the factor one-thousand. "Gods, Reyna, you're hot. I mean, you're forehead is radiating heat. You are definitely suffering fever, or even a flu. You'll have bed rest, _right now_. I'll send somebody to the _domus medica_ for a doctor."

* * *

"How bad is it?"

Reyna's head felt like it was melting, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the fever, because she was fuming at the prospect of lying in bed, helpless and sick; or because Rachel sat next to her bed. Probably a mix from all three.

"You're lucky. It's not the flu, but you'll have to stay in bed for at least a week. No excuses. Frank can handle everything until you're okay. Just lean back and trust in your friends."

"ONE WEEK? ARE YOU INSA- mmmmph!" Reyna was cut off when Rachel put her hand on Reyna's mouth. "I said _relax_ , or I'll order the doctor to administer you a sedative. We can handle it. That sounds a bit harsh, but Tyson, Ella and me don't need you to reconstruct the prophecies, and Frank can handle the praetor's job alone for a week. Worst case Hazel will help out. But you won't leave this bed before one week is over, do you understand me Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano?"

Reyna surrendered. "Fine. You win." Rachel beamed at her. "You see? I knew you would come to your senses, sooner or later. Now sleep. You surely need it." And before Reyna could count to ten, her eyes were closed and she fell asleep.

Her dreams were strange, weird, and mostly unpleasant, and she didn't understand most of them. She tossed and turned in her bed, half unconscious, bathed in cold sweat. She could hear voices, but she didn't understand the words, or recognized the words.

" _We're losing her!"_

" _No! You_ have _to do something!"_

" _Reyna, don't die on me now. Please!"_

" _Reyna, you have to make it through. We've gone through so much together… don't to this to me."_

" _Hold her while I get the syringe ready!"_

" _Will she be okay?"_

" _I think the worst is over. She'll survive. But for her mental condition… I don't know."_

" _Will she… remember me?"_

" _Reyna… I want to tell you-"_

And that were the last words she heard before she slipped away and fell into a deep, black hole.


	4. Recovery

**AN:** What's the best way to make these two realize they love each other? A life-threatening disease! if you're going to do something, then do it, so I came up with the idea of a poison that almost wiped Reyna's memory out. Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

White. The girl opened her eyes. She saw white. Ceiling. That was the word. A white ceiling.

A face. She tried to focus on the face. Red hair and green eyes. She tried to say something. It came out as a groan.

Cold. A wet piece of cloth. Somebody wiped the sweat on her forehead away.

The girl made another attempt to speak. _Who and where am I?_ "Whoanwhereami". How pathetic that sounded!

"Reyna? Can you hear me?" the person to whom the face belonged asked. _Reyna_. The word meant something. The girl wasn't sure what it meant. The person kept talking. The girl didn't understand the words. "Relax. The worst is over. The doctor says your memory will return soon. Just… sleep."

The girl slept.

* * *

 **Reyna**

A voice. _"I think she's awake now."_ "Reyna? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" another voice asked. A female voice.

Reyna opened her eyes. A familiar face came into her field of view. Rachel, was that the name? She looked much older, and had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept for a week. "Rachel?" she whispered. The expression on the face relaxed. "Thank gods, you remember me." Reyna tried to think. Slowly, her memories returned. The last thing she remembered was a hospital bed. Rachel had told her to sleep, and then… "How… long?" she managed to say.

"Reyna, you should relax. Everything will be fine." "Rachel, tell me! How long have I been out?" Okay, her cognitive skills seemed to be alright. No brain damage. Rachel sighed. "One month. You've been in coma for a whole month." Reyna's heartbeat sped up. _One month. I've been unconscious for one freaking month._

"Her heartbeat is speeding up." The same voice she'd heard a few minutes before. She tried to sit up, but she didn't have the strength to. She got angry. What was wrong with her, goddammit? "Crap! Reyna, I'm really sorry, but I you leave me with no choice" Rachel said and stung a syringe into Reyna's arm. Her vision blurred, and she fell asleep again.

* * *

The next time she woke up, Rachel was again – or still? - sitting next to her bed. "You're awake."

Reyna had a terrible headache. "What.. happened?" She cracked a weak smile. "I won't flip out again. Promised. But tell me what's going on."

Rachel took her hand, and that send a warm feeling through Reyna's body. Her heart skipped a beat, and if Rachel had seen it on the monitor, she didn't show it. "You were sick. Like, life-threatening sick. Fever, nightmares, you were sweating, crying, screaming in your sleep… all we could do was holding your hand and make sure you didn't dehydrate. None of the doctors had ever seen something like that before. They were sure it had to be poison, but they didn't know it. We could just watch as your system fought the poison, unable to help you. I thought…" her voice cracked. "I thought I would lose you" she whispered.

"And worst of all… we weren't sure what your mental condition would be when you'd wake up. While you were unconscious, I've talked to you everyday… told you things I'd never told anyone else… and then you woke up and didn't recognize me." Rachel was crying now. "The next time you woke up, you flipped out and he wad to sedate you. I'm sorry, but it was the only way."

"I don't blame you, Rachel. But you look… terrible. When did you sleep for the last time, I mean properly?" Rachel smiled. "Go back to sleep again. You're still not fully regenerated. We'll talk once you're fit enough."

* * *

Reyna felt almost rested when she woke up. She opened her eyes. Rachel slept in the bed next to her bed. She looked really peaceful when she slept, but the last weeks had left their signs on her face. On the chair next to Reyna's bed sat a familiar figure. Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades looked tired. Reyna decided to let him know that she was awake.

"Don't tell me you haven't slept for weeks either, Nico." His eyes widened. "Reyna! How do you feel?" Reyna sat up. Her vision blurred for a second, but she didn't collapse. The headache was almost gone. "I'm fine. As fine as possible, under these circumstances." She wanted to stand up, but Nico pushed her back into the bed. "Nope. You're _not_ standing up. You barely survived, and you'll have bed rest." He smirked at her. "Doctor's orders. Will told me to say tell you that."

Reyna frowned. "Will? I don't know this name." Nico smiled. "No surprise. During the last months, I befriended him." Nico di Angelo _befriended someone_? "He is the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. He assisted us in saving your life with his healing abilities. And…" his smile became insecure. "Promise me you won't get upset?" "Promised." Nico took a deep breath. "Will is my boyfriend."

Reyna laughed. "Why would I get upset?" She noticed the worried look in his eyes. "Nico, this is the 21st century. I don't have a problem if you date a guy, and who would I think I am to mind?" Nico obviously felt relieved. "Nico… can you answer me a question?" He nodded. "What has Rachel done that exhausted her that much? And _why?_ "

"She didn't leave you. She stayed with you for five weeks. We almost had to _force_ her to eat and sleep, and even that she did in this room. And about the _why_ " he stifled a smile "well, let's just say, she really, _really_ likes you. You're really lucky to have such a good friend." Reyna felt a pang of sadness in her heart. _Friend_. She heard herself say "Nico, talking about homosexuality… do you think she thinks of me as a _friend_ , or do you think she might… feel the same for me as I feel for her? I mean… love?"

Maybe the sedative was still effecting her. She hadn't just admitted that she loved Rachel, had she? Well, apparently she _had_ , but at least Nico wasn't the worst one to ask. But Nico shook his head. "I can't answer this question. You'll have to find it out on your own. I won't pretend I'm Cupid and try to get you two together."


	5. Maybe

**AN:** Yup,that's right: I wrote Rachel's POV in first-person and Reyna's POV in third person. I didn't realize that until I counter-checked the chapter (as I always do), but instead of rewriting the chapter I decided to be lazy and let it be as it is. Why not. I think I'll just keep writing Rachel's POV in first-person.

Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes Of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

When I woke up, still feeling tired, Reyna sat in her bed and read a book. Nico di Angelo had fallen asleep in his chair. I smiled at the sight of his face. As of late, all bitterness and sadness disappeared from his face when he slept, and he was just cute. I could understand why Will Solace adored him so much. He really was good influence for Nico.

I glanced at Reyna's book. "Is that… Romeo and Juliet?" She blushed, what made her look even cuter than Nico, and nodded. "I recently discovered that I have a soft spot for tragic love stories." I was taken by surprise. Reyna read _love stories?_ And she hadn't even threatened me not to tell anybody.

"How do you feel?" Reyna's voice roused me from my thoughts. "I'm fine, but shouldn't _I_ ask _you_ this question? You're the one who's been mostly asleep for the last week." Reyna hemmed and hawed. "I, um, wanted to thank you for staying with me and, you know, taking care of me. You didn't have to, you know." I rolled my eyes; how could one person be so oblivious? I could hardly just tell her _oh, by the way, I love you_ , but I had done my best to signal it to her. Maybe it was time to make it a little more clear, so that even this cute dumbo would understand it. Let's parade my blunt self.

"Not worth mentioning it. And besides, I wouldn't miss the chance to stare at your cute face for five weeks." Huh, that _really_ surprised her. Still, she didn't seem to get the message. Fine. As soon as she would be fighting fit again, I'd just ask her for a date.

I got up, grabbed my clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower, change, and slip into my usual clothes. My jeans began to look shabby, still, I wouldn't dump them. They had seen the rise and fall of Kronos, Gaea and the giants; and they were covered with drawings I had made: An _empusa_ , Kronos' army in front of Olympus, Luke Castellan as a nine-year-old child, the Roman army at the foot of the Half-Blood hill, and, the newest one, the Athena Parthenos.

When I returned, Nico had woken up and was quietly talking to Reyna. They both fell silent when I stepped out of the bathroom. An awkward silence spread. "I'll go and have lunch. Nico, you're coming too?" I broke the silence. He nodded. "Sure. Go ahead, I'll just finish this conversation." "Don't be late, Will will be upset if you miss a meal again" I teased.

While I ate, I thought about Reyna. My pickup line – not the most original, but Reyna didn't seem to get it anyway – had really taken her aback. But I wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe Reyna wasn't oblivious at all, but she just didn't like me _that_ way. I had studied her for the last few weeks, and it _seemed_ to me that she returned my feelings, but what if I misinterpreted the signs?

I sighed. Maybe I could ask Piper McLean. The daughter of Aphrodite and me had become friends after Piper's first mission. Yes, Piper could surely help me. Reassured, I gave my attention to the food on my plate again.

 **Reyna**

Reyna slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Rachel had left the room. She had been afraid Rachel might ask, bluntly as always, what she and Nico had been talking about, and she wasn't sure if she would have come up with an excuse.

Reyna turned to Nico. "What am I supposed to do? While you were asleep, she was almost openly flirting with me. Is she serious, or is she just joking? What if I read to much into this and she isn't interested at all?" She buried her face in her hands. "I must look ridiculous. An adult woman crying about her relationship problems."

"Maybe you should talk to Piper. She helped me to come to terms with my feelings for Will, too. And she's not like all the other Aphrodite girls, she doesn't gossip." Reyna nodded. "I'll do that as soon as I'm allowed to leave this stupid bed." She cracked a smile. "Now, aren't you supposed to have lunch?" When Nico was at the door, something came into Reyna's mind. "And Nico? Would you introduce your boyfriend to me after lunch? I have to threaten- I mean I have to talk to him."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Jason, Piper and Annabeth already threatened Will to barbecue him with lightnings if he hurts me. But yes, I'll introduce him to you." And gone he was.

Reyna tried to focus on her book, but she couldn't. Rachel's pickup line – that's what it was, right? – had caught her off-guard. She racked her brain for an appropriate answer, but she didn't find any. It was a bit embarrassing, but she had never actually kissed somebody. She had build up hopes on Jason, and she had signaled Percy that she was willing to give him a try, but both of them had found someone else. Before that, she had spend her time on Circe's island, where men got turned into guinea pigs. No opportunity to fall in love with somebody.

Maybe she should just bluntly _ask_ Rachel for a date. She trusted her not to spill any rumors in case she refused. But she didn't want to endanger their friendship, and so she couldn't bring herself to make the first move. Maybe Nico was right and she should talk to Piper McLean. Maybe this, maybe that, there were too many _maybes_ for Reyna's liking.


	6. Stuttering

**19 February 2016**

 **AN:** I'm back! I'm sorry that I didn't update for almost two weeks, I wrote a bunch of other stuff, and I had no idea what to write, but now I've already begun to write the next chapter. Since I had no idea how the whole meet-Nico's-boyfriend-thing would go, I decided to turn it into a flashback. Oh, and I am _not_ sorry for this cliffhanger *sticks out his tongue* Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Reyna**

In the end, Reyna had to stay in the hospital for one more week before the medical staff considered her healthy enough to move back into her own premises. Finally. Nico's boyfriend, who got along well with the Roman children of Apollo, had prescribed her three more days of bed rest, but at least in her own bed inside her own four walls, not in a standard hospital bed.

Reyna smiled when she remembered the day she had met Nico's boyfriend for the first time. She hadn't met him the day Nico had mentioned him, because his Roman siblings gladly had accepted his offer to help them at the _domus medica_. Instead, Nico had introduced him to her a week later.

 _The door opened and Nico di Angelo poked his head inside. He asked "Reyna? Are you awake?"_

 _She was awake, sitting in her bed and reading a book, and Nico hesitantly stepped into the room, followed by a tall young man at Nico's age with blonde hair. Nico obviously was very nervous, while the blonde (Reyna assumed that this was Will Solace) looked quite relaxed._

 _Most likely, threatening him wouldn't be necessary. She had talked to Nico's friends via Iris Message, and all of them (including Leo Valdez', who had returned from the dead while Reyna was out cold) had confirmed that he was a good guy, really loved Nico, and made Nico happy. Reyna just wanted to meet him in person once._

 _They hadn't exchanged a single word yet, but Reyna found Will Solace likeable already. He had an aura of kindness. The way these two looked at and instinctively tended towards each other showed the deep intimacy and love between them._

 _Reyna put her book aside and smiled. "Hi Nico!" She pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair. She sized him up. "You look better, little brother. Not so scrawny anymore." She let go of Nico and turned towards Will Solace. "And this is…?", pretending not to know who it was. Nico stiffened a little, but it was the son of Apollo who answered. He reached out his hand. "Will Solace. Pleased to meet you."_

 _Reyna shook his hand. "So you're Neeks' boyfriend? I've been told that Jason has already told you to make Nico happy, so we can skip the whole threatening, okay?"_

They had talked for a while, and since then, both stopped by regularly, Will as doctor-in-charge and Nico as littler-brother-by-heart. And for the first time since Reyna had met Nico, he was just happy. Will really was good influence for him, he even convinced him to wear clothes that weren't all black or decorated with skulls. When Reyna had seen Nico wearing a 'Camp Half-Blood'-shirt for the first time, she had rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She flipped the page. Despite the fact that _Rome and Juliet_ was over four-hundred years old, the book was really compelling. She smiled when she remembered that it had been written by the most famous of Will Solace's siblings, William Shakespeare.

 **Rachel**

I cursed myself as I stomped down the road towards Camp Jupiter.

Reyna was fine since last week, and I was still too cowardly to ask her out. There had been plenty of opportunities, but I had let them all pass. Why? I hadn't hesitated to ask Percy to kiss me, so why did I chicken out now?

Maybe it was because Percy is a guy and Reyna is a girl. Since Reyna was my first crush since Percy, I couldn't say that I spoke from experience, but I guessed asking someone of the same sex out is a bit more difficult. Girl asks guy, guy refuses? Bad luck, better luck next time. Girl asks girl, and gets rejected? Practically furnishes bullies a fit occasion. Sad but true, tolerance or not, there are still plenty of homophobic idiots.

In a few minutes, I'd probably let another chance pass. I had made a habit of checking up one Reyna once a day, to make sure she's fine, and every time I considered just to _do it_ and ask her.

As I reached the _principia_ , I met Michael Kahale who just left the building. I gave him a brief nod and a smile. The son of Venus wasn't as bad as some people made him out to be. Sure, he had supported Octavian, and he didn't regret it, but besides that, he was nice and reasonable. Reyna had realized that, too, and after she had questioned him a bit in the presence of her two dogs, she had allowed him to keep being the first cohort's centurion. He hadn't given anybody a reason to doubt his loyalty.

When I entered the room, I found Reyna and Frank standing in front of a big map of the valley, planning today's war games. While I waited for them to finish, I petted Aurum and Argentum. I had never had any problems with Reyna's dogs. Unlike many people, who felt at least a little bit uneasy around them once the learned about their lie-detector-abilities, I had never felt intimidated by them. Though recently, they had behaved different, as if they knew about the words I _almost_ said so often. But as long as I wouldn't lie outright, they wouldn't do anything.

They were done talking, and Frank left. Reyna walked towards me, and I thought I'd hear a little bit of uncertainty in her voice when Reyna spoke. "What's up, Rachel?" I could feel my heart thumping like mad when I stood up. _Now or never_ a voice inside me said, and this time, I didn't chicken out.

"Ermiwonderedyouwannagooutwithme?"

Okay, this didn't sound as it was supposed to. Reyna frowned. "What did you say? I didn't understand you." I took a deep breath and tried to keep my courage from running away and abandoning me. "I wondered if you would like to go out with me. You know, like—" "a date?" Surprise was clearly writ across Reyna's features, and I was sure that I had fucked up. But all my worries vanished when Reyna kept speaking, the surprise being replaced by happiness. "You would like to go on a date… with _me_? Really?"

I cursed the blush that crept into my cheeks and did my best to hold back the tears of happiness as I took Reyna's hands. "Yes, Reyna. With you. Why are you so surprised?" Reyna stared at her feet. "I thought- I thought there was no way you would like me, I mean beyond friendship" she muttered.


End file.
